Never ever maybe
by emjo1
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE There is rape in this Its not overly heavy but please be cautious


"No! How many times do I have to say it! I vill never have sex with you! Never ever ever!" I scream.

We're standing in the lab and the master was pushing himself on me. As usual.

"Oh come on now Magenta. Wouldn't it be nice? I think you would love it..." He says inching his hand towards my chest. I slap his hand away.

"Back off! If you so much as lay vone hand on me I svear..." But I stop myself. He'd punish me if I threatened him.

"You'd what?" He says grinning. Bastard.

I put on a fake smile and say calmly "I vould politely say 'no' because I do not enjoy it vhen you touch me"

He smirks "It's a shame really. Wasting such beauty on... That"

And by "that" he means Riff Raff. It's no secret to him we're together. He doesn't mind. In fact he's admitted to spying on us in bed. What a creep.

"But, I have my ways of getting you..." He turns away from me and I calm down. He walks to a desk with a bunch of chemical toxins for one of his crazy experiments. He picks up a syringe. My eyes widen. I try not to show fear, but I can tell it's obvious as hell.

"Vhat are you going to do vith that?" I stammer as he begins to walk towards me.

"Well I just thought I'd try this new... medicine I was making. It's supposed to make whoever gets it injected madly lustful for me." He looks up at me and grins wickedly. "I do believe you'd be the perfect lab rat..."

I start to scream just as he injects me with the poison. But all of a sudden I...

Whoa. I suddenly jolt up. I'm lying on the floor of the lab and there's Riff, sitting next to me.

I realize I must have been drunk last night and passed out on the floor, and that it was all a dream. Thank god.

I smile at Riff. "Hi cutie..." I say.

"Hello Magenta..." He says in a slightly more confident voice than usual.

"Vhat happened to me?" I ask, wondering how drunk I really was.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Riff says a bit too quickly.

"Soooo... I vasn't drunk?" I ask confused. There was no way I wasn't drunk.

Riff looks surprised. "Oh! Yes! You were very, very drunk!"

I grin. "That's vhat I thought... Did I spend any time vith you at all darling, or was I too vasted for even that?"

Now he looks even more surprised. "Ummm... Spend time with me?"

My turn to be shocked. "Yes. Like usual."

He smiles, chuckling. He seemed slightly confused. "Ohhhh! Like usual! Well no, we did nothing at all. What a shame too... Shall we now?"

I stand up. "Oh no! Ve have vork to do! The master vould kill us if ve fooled around instead of doing our duty."

Riffy's jaw drops. "Repeat that..."

I raise an eyebrow but repeat "The master vould kill us if ve fooled around instead of doing our duty"

His eyes widen. He grabs me by the arms and shakes me. "Who do I look like to you?"

What? What kind of a question is that? "Riff Raff." I smile "My brother, my lover, my vone true love..."

He lets go of me. He looks like he just got a revelation.

"Do you feel total and utter lust for me Magenta?" He asks.

I smile "Uhhh yes. Vhen do I not?" I sigh "But I just don't think ve can do it now. The master vould hate us..."

He stands up next to me "Something tells me he wouldn't mind..."

I laugh "As if! He'd kill us!"

He grins "He would wouldn't he. I'm sure this would really piss him off..." He starts kissing my neck.

It's wonderful but slightly different. Perhaps gentler than usual.

I laugh "Vhich is vy I love doing it! Piss him off more Riffy, piss him off more!"

He stops. "What?" He says almost angrily.

I laugh "Dear god Riff, you don't have feelings for the master, do you?"

He stammers a bit "I... Uhhhh... No. I ummm... I hate him"

I place my hands on my hips. "Are you hiding something Riff? Have you been...?" I get angry "HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING VITH HIM?"

He jumps back looking scared "No! No way, eeew, no!"

"Oh... Alright then..." I stare at him for a minute. He looks a bit strange.

"Should we go somewhere private?" He asks.

"Uhhh... Sure. My room or yours?"

"YOURS." He blurts out.

I laugh. "Alright alright you eager little beaver!"

I take his hand and run, dragging him along.

"Riffy are you tired or something? Come on, you can run faster than that!"

When we get to my room he sits on the bed to catch his breath.

"So I vas thinking ve could try vhat ve vere talking about doing yesterday... You know..." I say to him, sitting on his lap, pulling off his shirt.

"What's that?" He says grinning, unbuttoning my dress.

I chuckle. "You know!"

He looks at me, slightly confused.

"Oh my gosh Riff, it vas all you talked about yesterday! I'm going to shove a dildo up your ass!"

His eyes widen "Oh! Uhh, maybe not tonight..."

"God you are sick! You sure you're still up for sex?" I say, worried about him.

"YES!" He says almost too quickly.

"Umm, ok..." I say pulling off my dress.

He reaches behind me and unhooks my bra, then he throws it to the ground.

I grin. "Eager tonight...?"

"Oh yeah baby..." He says cupping his hands over my breasts, gently massaging them.

I stand up and undo his pants. He bites his lip as I pull them off along with his underwear.

"Oh Riff..." I say looking at his penis.

"What?" He asks.

"You look a little small... Are you fully erect?"

"Yes!" He says angrily.

"Oh dear... Maybe you are sick..."

"I'M NOT SICK!"

"Ok ok, you're not!"

I sit back on his lap, and I wrap my arms around his neck. He places his hands on my hips. I grin, before kissing him.

He seems a bit resistant. I try parting his lips with my tongue but he doesn't open his mouth. I stop kissing him.

"Riff vhat is it?" I say looking into his eyes.

He look down. "Nothing..."

"I know vhat vill cheer you up!"

"What?" He says grinning.

I push him down so he's lying on his back.

"A little bit of bondage..." I say opening the drawer of my side table.

His eyes widen with the look of pure horror as I pull out a rope.

"Vhat is it honey? I thought you loved it!" I say to him, cocking my head to the side.

"Magenta no! I..." He sighs. "I'm not Riff Raff... I'm... Frank..."

I gasp, dropping the rope, putting my hands over my breasts.

"R-really...?" I say worried.

"Yes..."

"Oh I vould punch you if you didn't look like Riff you asshole! You tried to rape me you little creep! I fucking hate you!" I yell starting to cry. "To think I vas going to fuck you..."

"You are the kinkiest girl I've ever met..."

"And you are the most boring!"

"Shut up Magenta." He says rolling his eyes.

"You know vhat, no! I vill not shut up! You're a perverted rapist, and they vorld should know!" I yell. "Columbia, your fucking boyfriend is a rapist! He tried..." But I cannot finish my sentence. I run to the washroom and throw up. Then I fall to the ground...

I wake up to find the master crouching down next to me, fully naked.

"Vhat the fuck?! Get avay from me!" I push him away. Then I notice I'm only in my panties. I stand up quickly and run to my bed, placing my sheets over my chest.

"Vhy are you in here?" I say angrily.

"Y-you mean you don't remember...?" He asks.

"All I remember is you injected me vith that stuff and I passed out. Vhy are ve naked you creep?"

He bites his lip. "I..." he sighs "I left you in the lab, and a few hours later I was pleasuring myself with the delivery boy and I heard you throwing up and came to see what was going on. You just happened to be topless..."

I glare at him. "You just left me in the lab?"

"Yes..." He says, not as confident as he normally sounds.

"You're an asshole... And put on some clothes, if your penis gets any smaller from the cold it'll disappear altogether..." I say still glaring at him.

He walks up to me and steals my sheets, wrapping them around himself.

"Nice mosquito bites" he says smirking, gesturing to my breasts.

Then he walks out, slamming the door behind him.

I raise my middle finger at the door, then get dressed to go back to work.


End file.
